This invention relates generally to an apparatus for determining when a concentrate tank for the liquid dispensing apparatus is in position and when the liquid level in a tank reaches a predetermined level and, more particularly, to a sensor means flush with the inside wall of the tank to facilitate cleaning and having an engaging means to connect the sensor means with a concentrate dispensing apparatus for detecting when the liquid level reaches a predetermined level and when the tank is in position for dispensing.
It is well known in the art to provide a liquid containing tank with measurement means for determining the liquid level therein. It is common to position such measurement means within the tank to directly contact the liquid in order to determine the level thereof.
It is also known that in certain applications it is desirable to position the liquid level measurement means so that it does not contact any liquid inside the tank or require holes to be placed in the tank. Obstructions or metallic objects inside of a tank may become entangled or covered with solid or semi-solid materials which can cause a malfunction of the level detecting device and prevent the tank from being easily emptied and cleaned. This also may lead to cleaning problems in the case of concentrate tanks for drink dispensers.
Known U.S. patents relating to liquid level sensing are U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,145 issued to Holzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,926 issued to Smolin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,167 issued to Pomerantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,927 issued to Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,641 issued to Pomerantz et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,370 issued to Bristol.
In the cases of certain fruit juice concentrate drink dispensers, liquid level sensors may be very difficult to clean. A coating may be formed on the inside of the tank and on a level detector means contacting the drink concentrate in the tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid level detector means mounted within the tank which is easy to clean to maintain sanitary conditions in the tank. It is a further object of the invention to provide a liquid level detector which is not readily fouled and which will continue to provide an indication of when the level in the tank approaches a predetermined level and when the tank is in position for dispensing. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.